


A Vampire named Silas

by wickedmusicallover095



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedmusicallover095/pseuds/wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Kara is eating dinner with Lena when a man comes to her office. He introduces himself as Silas. He tells Lena that he's there to take Kara on a date, that they've been together for a few weeks. Kara goes with him knowing the kind of alien he is, a blood drinker, what Earth humans called vampires. When she asks what he wants he asks for her help. He tells her that he helps others, like she does but instead of protecting humans from aliens and other disasters, he protects aliens from humans. Takes place early season 2.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was sitting with Lena in her office eating Chinese food when there was a knock at the door. A man entered smiling holding a bouquet of flowers.

“I figured you'd be here,” he said and Kara could see his fangs at the edges of his smile. She glanced sideways at Lena then back at the man in front of her.

“I just got back from San Francisco and wanted to see you,” he said.

“I'm Silas,” he said reaching his hand out for Lena to shake.

“When I couldn't get a hold of you, I guessed you'd be one of two places,” he said handing the flowers to Kara. She took them trying not to seem like she had no idea who he was. He was an alien. And she knew what he needed as a food source. He might not be able to break her skin but he could do so to her new friend's.

“I didn't know you were seeing anyone,” Lena said looking at Kara but Silas spoke before Kara could say anything. This would probably a good thing because her lying as Kara Danvers wasn't the best.

“We've only been dating a few weeks,” Silas said flashing Lena another smile. Kara stood up and let the man kiss her on the cheek. She didn't feel his teeth against her cheek but she felt his arm circle around her waist. She looked up at him and again she could spot the sharp teeth in the corner. See the tips of them, the ones that tore through flesh to get to blood.

“Kara, you should go on your date,” Lena said, “We can have dinner anytime. Go.” She looked up at him, into his green eyes listening to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady.

“Are you sure Lena?” Kara asked.

“Go!” she said, “Give me the details later, we'll reschedule dinner.” Then Kara left her office and when they made it to the lobby, filled with people leaving she held her breath.

“I'm not going to hurt anyone here,” he said softly pulling Kara closer and smiled at the woman at the reception desk. She waited until they were a distance away from LuthorCorp wading through the crowds of people enjoying their Saturday night.

“Alright Silas,” Kara said, “Why did you come looking for me? What do you want?”

“Kryptonians are known for being smart,” he said, “Brilliant even. I'd have thought you'd had it figured it out by now.”

“You want my blood,” she said, “Not surprising of blood drinkers.” He held up his hands.

“I'm not going to take it forcefully,” he said.

“Then why are you here? Do you want Lena's blood?”

“Go after a Luthor? After what her brother did to your cousin. I'm not stupid.”

“I wanted to meet you. It's been a long time since I saw you last.”

“I've never seen you before.”

“I followed your pod,” he said, “Was on my way off Krypton when it was dying.” This caught Kara off guard, she thought the only ones to leave her planet were her and Clark.

“It was a beautiful planet,” he said, “I was, you could say, backpacking across planets at the time.”

“No desire to return home?” she asked. Why stay here, after all this time?

“Too many rules, regulations,” he said, “Besides my ship's somewhere on the bottom of the ocean.”

“So you're stuck here on Earth,” she said, “Hoping I can help you off it? Is that why you sought me out?”

“No,” he said, “Plenty of this planet left to see.”

“Why seek me out now? Why not a year ago?” She narrowed her eyes at the alien in front of her.

“DEO agents crawling all around you, keeping an eye on you, always watching, listening,” he said then seeing her face said, “Like you didn't know. Your sister had someone posted outside your apartment at all times.”

“How do you know about-”

“I've kept track of you Kara,” he said, “From a distance of course. I've had my own life.”

“What do you want with me Silas?” she asked and again prodded, “Why seek me out? Why tell Lena you're my boyfriend?”

“That last one was just to convince her to let you go,” he said, “I've wanted to see you for a while now, meet with you. I'm heading to Hawai'i soon.”

“You still haven't told me why you came looking for me,” she huffed. He was dancing around the problem.

“I need your help; well I have friends who do,” he said.

“Then why didn't they come to me?”

“They couldn't. They're stuck,” he said, “On one of the Hawaiian islands.”

“So, they need their own personal airline? There are flights between here and Hawai'i, boats too.”

“Not every alien has the advantage of looking human.” Kara said nothing to this. She'd only met a handful of aliens while living in National City. She remembered her new friend having a tool to identify aliens because she didn't like the image modulators masking aliens. Lena had wanted to know who she was meeting with. She didn't trust aliens, just like her cousin and even Alex didn't really trust her because she was a Luthor. But Kara didn't know her well enough to tell her outright that while she said she wanted to get away from the image her brother created, making these tools only made her appear very much like Luthor.

“So you want me to fly and get them?” Kara finally asked.

“High altitude doesn't necessarily agree with them, I have another way, to get them, I mean. Just come with me to my place and you can decide to help me. Please. One alien to another.” Kara agreed wary of him, but if she kept any eye on him he couldn't hurt anyone. They ended up at a dock and he stopped in front of a sailboat. It was his home. It was dark blue and had alien letters written all over the hull. She recognized a handful of the languages but couldn't read any of them.

“You advertise that you aren't human,” she said.

“Not many people bother reading my boat's name. When they do ask, I mention it's a dead language. There are over seven thousand dead languages on this planet, people don't tend to question it. Other aliens, like you, know it's not some dead Earth language. And it's not really a name, or names rather. It means safe harbor.” Kara's brow furrowed.

“I'm the only of my kind on this planet. The moniker vampire doesn't sit well with my people, I'm sure you understand.”

“From what I can remember, your people are the exact opposite of Dracula,” Kara said, “Though there are always deviants.”

“Like I said earlier, I'm not going to take your blood without permission,” he said.

“Because I'm so inclined to believe you,” she said.

“You followed me back here,” he said, “Come on let's get inside.” He was watching two men coming down the dock. They sounded drunk and were calling out Silas's name.

“You know those people?” Kara asked following him down the steps.

“Unfortunately,” he said, “But I don't plan on staying around much longer.”

“Yeah, Hawai'i right?”

“Hawai'i, then Australia, maybe New Zealand,” he said, “Once we get these people to their new home.”

“National City not to your liking?” Kara asked.

“Not enough tourists,” he said.

“What do tourists have to do with anything?”

“I may not be your typical Dracula but I do need blood to survive,” he said. He lifted the lid to a cooler showing what looked like a tray of frozen fish. He lifted that revealing pints of blood.

“Don't worry, it's willingly given,” he said.

“Really? Why do I doubt that?”

“They're from a blood bank.”

“That blood is meant for humans,” she said.

“We all have friends in high places,” he said, “Hank Henshaw, Superman, and Lena Luthor. Would you rather I take it from the humans directly?” Kara scowled at him as he showed his fangs. Sharp but she wasn't sure if they were sharp enough to break her skin if a bullet couldn't.

“You still haven't explained why you can't just go get them yourself.”

“Old prejudices die hard,” he said, “The son, we're good friends, its' his parents who don't trust me. But they'll trust the girl of steel.” Kara looked around the boat. She saw a desk with a heavy duty computer and radio across from a booth and table. There was a galley kitchen and a door she assumed lead to a bedroom. Squinting her eyes above her glasses she saw she was right. The other side was a hallway leading into another room with a full bed. There was also an empty desk in there. In the hall, against the wall was a set of bunkbeds.

“I've made some adjustments,” he said noticing her looking around. He sat down at the desk with the computer. In the drawer he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Kara felt a pulse of energy and saw a shield of purple light encase the boat. Something about it felt familiar.

“I sunk my spaceship on purpose, people weren't so sure of aliens ten years ago. Before I did, however, I took a few parts out of it.”

“And you found an engineer who was able to put it in this boat?” Kara asked not entirely sure what it was.

“In another life I was an engineer. Built my spaceship myself, all of it's parts. This shield protects my ship from the worst of storms. Keeps everything in here waterproof even if the ship tips over. Even replaced the GPS.”

“Why not build a ship to get off the planet or fix yours?”

“While I built my ship I had a lot of help, a lot of double checking from friends. Here, I would have had to recruit the help of humans,” he said, “At least early on. And we both know they're not ready for off world travel. They've just barely made it to the moon.” Kara forgot that his kind lived for hundreds of years. So, while Earth only landed on the moon a little over fifty years ago, that was a blink of an eye for him as compared to a generation for humans.

“And it's not like they're the most accepting of species.”

“Humans aren't all bad,” Kara said thinking of her sister, of Eliza, of Lois.

“If your boss knew you weren't human would you still have a job? Have an apartment? Do you think you'd be so easily accepted in National City if you didn't fly around in a cape?” Kara frowned.

“When humans went to the moon they claimed it with a flag. I've learned the history of this planet. I've read what they did to their colonies, seen what they've done to people of different color, of different cultures. How do you think others would react should they plant one of their flags claiming the planet was now theirs? And when humans were attacked and fled, do you think they'd return viewing the aliens here as kind?” Again Kara remained silent. She thought of General Lane, of Lex Luthor, of an organization called Cadmus that was the whole reason her cousin didn't like working with the DEO.

“My friends are treated differently because they aren't from Earth. I want to take them somewhere safe. There's this town north of San Francisco, a town of humans and aliens who live peacefully together. Because of who I am, what I am, I can't do what needs to be done. But you can.”

“So, we're supposed to travel there by boat?” Kara asked seeing the man's frustration with the people of Earth and himself.

“I can get us there in a week. Once we drop them off, you can fly home,” he said.

“Why not just have me meet you there?” she asked, “Why do you want me to come with you?”

“Like I said, I wanted to meet you. I want to get to know the girl who I followed, the girl I ended up in the Phantom Zone with, and the Supergirl she's become.”

“I'm more than just Supergirl,” Kara said.

“Then sail with me,” he said, “Show me.”


	2. Chapter 2

They left just before dawn the next morning. Kara had returned to apartment to grab a few things then spent the bulk of the night as Supergirl. Before she left for Silas' boat she sent an email to James and Snapper about being on a story. She'd be back in a couple of weeks. She told her sister that she was on a job as Supergirl but she'd keep in contact as often as she could. Alex didn't like the sound of her sister going off with a stranger and there were implications that Kara swiftly rebuffed. “It's only a business trip.”

Kara watched Silas as he sailed across the water. They were moving farther and farther away from the city. She heard the sounds of it waking up as they passed over the horizon. Then there was only silence. She heard the waves hit the boat, the sails bluster in the wind, and Silas' heartbeat. But beyond that it was quiet. She'd only heard noise, constant noise in the last decade. Her and Silas sat in silence for hours. He watched her as she looked out onto the ocean.

“Is something wrong?” he finally asked.

“There's no noise,” she said, “It's so quiet.”

“Right, I forgot. Super hearing,” he said, “It must be weird. Good weird or bad weird?”

“I forgot what it sounded like,” she said, “In the city I can hear everything. I've learned to deal with it. Even when I fly above the city I can still hear the noise. But this silence, this is peaceful. I can see why you like it out here.”

“So, good weird,” he said taking a sip from a bottle of water, “I'd have thought you hated it.”

“Why?”

“You were asleep in your pod for over two decades, like I was,” he said, “The silence can be a reminder of those years.”

“It's not complete silence,” she said, “There's just no city noise. There's white noise, I forgot what it sounded like. The pod didn't have that.” He didn't say anything for a while as they listened to the waves lap at the boat. The silence in the pod was suffocating. The silence of the open ocean wasn't.

“Do you have any powers from the yellow sun?” Kara asked.

“No, just what I was born with,” he said, “Strength, though nothing compared to you, speed- again, nothing compared to you, I can see really well in the dark and I do have a great sense of smell. I can smell blood, smell life.” Kara didn't cringe at this like others might. He was, in human words, a vampire. It made sense. She'd smelled blood before, been late to a scene where she wasn't quick enough to help. It smelled of iron. She'd grown to hate the smell. Anytime she passed by a park and heard a child cry out because they scraped their knee, it was the smell that hit her first.

“How can you smell life?” she asked.

“When I'm in a hospital, I know which patients have driven drunk, which ones are on the brink of death, which patients are ill, which patients are brand new,” he said, “And all I have to do is stand in lobby. When a human is dying their blood smells like rotting wood. When one is born they smell like freshly cleaned linen that's dried on a clothesline.”

“Can you tell if someone is good or not based on their scent?”

“No!” he scoffed, “I'm not some character from a supernatural movie. Though it'd make my life a lot easier. Sure it'd make yours easier too.”

“People have the opportunity to be better even if they've made some wrong choices in their past.”

“My friends can't wait much longer for humans to decide to become better,” he said an edge of bitterness to his voice.

“The humans are that awful to them that they have to move?”

“It's not really the people that live there. The tourists. My friend Marc, he managed a small hotel and lost his job. He's lived on the island all his life. Met his wife there. He was dealing with everything, managing it but when his parent's home was burned down by some radicals who were visiting from Vermont... he couldn't do it anymore. He's been researching ways to leave for nearly a year now. I mentioned my boat but his parents are less than thrilled with traveling with someone like _me_.”

“What if they still don't want to come when they meet me?” Kara asked.

“Other aliens look up to you and your cousin,” he said, “Not all, of course but most of them.”

“You've met many aliens? On Earth, that is,” she said.

“Hundreds, helped as many as I can. At least ones who live near a coast.”

“Hank, how can you not be concerned about Kara going off with this alien?” Alex asked.

“The DEO has kept an eye on Silas for several years now, well before you joined.”

“Why?”

“We protect humans from aliens, he protects aliens from humans. He does what we can't, what the government won't allow.”

“Do you think he'll want Kara to stay with him?” Alex asked, “He'll be able to protect more aliens with her.”

“I don't think we should worry about that,” he said.

“But humans aren't- she's not...” Alex trailed off. She began to stop worrying about her sister's safety and more about her sister once again questioning her place on Earth.

“Supergirl help protects everyone she can, not just a chosen few,” Hank said.

“Do you miss your home planet?” she asked as the sun began to set. Briefly the sky was a redish-orange and for a moment she felt like she was back home.

“Not like you miss Krypton,” he said.

“What were you doing there?” Kara asked shifting the focus away from her.

“I started traveling due to business despite the arguments against me leaving. A planet here, planet there, then I kept going. Kept visiting other planets, there was so much more beyond what I'd been told. I met your father,” he said.

“You knew my father?”

“Briefly. He was more into biotech,” he said.

“I'm aware of what my father did,” Kara said remembering learning of the extent of her father's work.

“He told me not to take any blood from Kryptonian citizens or I'd have to deal with his wife,” he said.

“My mother was kind of like a judge who imprisoned everyone in Fort Rozz,” Kara said then asked him if he did take blood from any Kryptonians. He nodded saying he'd been on Krypton for a month, he needed it to survive. But he'd assured her it was done willingly but even Kara had a hard time believing someone would give their blood willingly.

“On Earth, there are humans who jump out of planes, who go diving with sharks, who chase storms for the thrill of it. This is the same for those who want the experience of their blood being taken by someone of my planet.”

“Of Rann nobility,” Kara said remembering that the blood drinkers were a higher race than most Rann citizens.

“I wasn't a member of any of the noble houses,” he said, “Just because I drink blood doesn't mean I have that kind of power. Just like Kara Danvers doesn't have the same powers as Supergirl.”

“Kara Danvers is human, she's normal,” Kara said standing up. She walked towards the bow of the ship passing Silas. She ran her hands along the sail. The boat jerked forward and she stumbled. Before she could fall over the edge she lifted her feet up and began to hover above the deck.

“Supergirl not have her sea-legs?” Silas laughed. Kara landed back down on the boat. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. Silas asked if she was hungry after a while and he cooked her some fish that he'd caught earlier on in the day. Kara stayed up with him talking for a good amount of the night.

He told her about those he'd helped. He wasn't bragging about his saves, about the good he did. He spent most of it talking about the dinners he'd had with the aliens, the children he played with and how through them he learned of their cultures and of their customs. But she heard the malice in his voice when he brought up the humans who had hurt so many. She wanted to defend them, thinking of her sister, of James, of Winn and all of her friends. She didn't know if Silas had been personally harmed by humans or if he only was angered by them because of those who were hurt by them. She saved so many of them who were afraid of aliens. Clark had warned her, so had Eliza and Alex. Be normal, be human. But what if she didn't look human? What if she had to use an image modulator? What if she had to hide who she was more than she already did? She heard the anger in his voice but she recognized the fear in it. The fear she heard in her foster mother's, in her sister's.

This was why he spent so much time on the water. Alone, away from humans, because he feared how they'd see him. And the fear was valid. They'd call him a monster, a vampire, and come after him with much more than torches and pitchforks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I'll update soon! - K


	3. Chapter 3

The next several days there was quiet conversation between Kara and Silas. Most of the time Kara sat enjoying the sound of the waves hitting the boat. She grew to enjoy the company of Silas. He was someone she could be herself with. There weren't many people she could be herself with. And she realized it was the same for him. While he could help aliens, he often left out that he drank blood. There would always be stereotypes. Kara knew the ones of Kryptonians. They were cold, determined and unrelenting in their pursuit of knowledge. Some in the pursuit of power. She thought of her uncle, her aunt, of her father, and of her mother. Had she stayed on Krypton she could have ended up the same.

People like Silas were seen as animalistic, cruel, and deadly. Their ancient ones embodied those stereotypes. They drained those below them, drinking them dry not choosing to contain their thirst. So, it made sense why he masqueraded as a lower citizen. It as safer for him just as it was for her to pretend to be human. Even amongst other aliens she was careful to say she was from Krypton.

“Why don't you fear me?” he asked as the sun began to set. The question caught Kara off guard. She thought about how she'd answer. She didn't fear him for her safety but rather the safety of others. Humans were vulnerable, fragile. She knew she was just as dangerous to them as he was, more so.

“I have no reason to, were you to attack me, I could easily defend myself. I'm stronger than you,” she said.

“But you worry about the humans, why?”

“I've seen more good from them than bad,” Kara said, “Yes, there are some that are-”

“Wretched?” he asked. Kara cringed.

“Unlikeable,” she said, “But there are some I consider family. Were you- were you mistreated by humans?” There had to be a reason as to why he felt this way.

“A few years after I got here, there was this organization that grabbed me when I made my way to the states. During my time there, I saw aliens brought in, studied, tortured, and killed. When they brought a child in, a little girl maybe nine years old I did what I could to get her out. She was from a Pluto moon colony. She would sing to pass the time. After a few days she stopped singing, she only cried, wanting her dad. I was able to get us out of the cells, down a few passages but then we were caught and they made me listen to her screams. I've never heard a worse sound,” he said growing quiet, “So, when I managed to escape, I became the very monster they feared. I drained soldier after soldier. Couldn't get their leader or boss or whatever she was.”

“Cadmus,” Kara said so softly she wasn't sure he heard her.

“You're going to say not every human is like them,” he said, “Maybe you're right. But every time I see what a human has done to an alien because they thought they were wrong to exist to live amongst them all I can hear is that little girl pleading for them to stop. She did nothing to them. She was a child. An innocent. She didn't deserve what they did to her.”

“I'm sorry, Silas,” she said spotting the tears falling down his cheeks. Kara laced her fingers through his moving closer. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt him shaking, whether it was from anger or sadness he didn't know. His body radiated heat. Maybe she'd seen too many vampire movies but she'd always thought they'd be cold. He pulled away from her quickly stepping back.

“You should probably sleep,” Kara said, “It's been a while since you've slept.”

“I can sleep when we get to Hawai'i. Besides we'll get there quicker if I sail through the night.”

“You have a shield and advanced GPS but you don't have auto pilot?” Kara asked in slight disbelief.

“The boat does have auto pilot, it just isn't as quick as I am,” he said.

“You should sleep,” she said, “We both should.”

Though he tried to convince Kara to take his bed she told him she'd slept the other nights on the bottom bunk. She'd stay on it until they picked up his friends then stay up on deck. During the night Kara went back up on deck and looked up at the sky. It was clear, like the sky was in Midvale. The city was too well lit at night to see the sky. She looked at where Krypton used to be. Had she gotten to Earth when she was supposed to she'd have still been able to see it's shadow for a few years. She saw Rann, the planet Silas left decades ago. She wondered of its' fate. Were the people still governed by the blood drinkers like him?

She felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to the early morning sun coming over the horizon. He smiled and offered her a piece of fish. She ate it giving a quiet thanks.

“We should be there in two days,” he said. They didn't lapse in the usual silence. Kara told him of growing up with the Danvers, of growing up with kind humans. She could not change his past, could not change what Cadmus had done to him, she probably could not change his perspective that humans were awful but maybe she could show him that there were some good ones. She thought of, when they returned to National City, introducing him to Alex, but knew she'd greet him with judgement. Not out of fear or hatred but out of protection for her sister.

Clearly he was friends with some humans, or at least had alliances with them. He knew some lived peacefully together and hadn't sneered at that. Plus he got his blood from somewhere. She wondered if he used fear or if he used charm to get what he needed. He'd used charm with Lena, easily taking Kara. While she'd been eating a steady diet of fish, peanut butter, and granola bars the past few days he been careful not to drink any blood around her. She prodded him about it as carefully as she could because she knew it had to be a sensitive subject.

“I only need around a pint a week to get by,” he said, “There's still a dull hunger but nothing I can't manage.”

“Did you drink more on Rann?” Kara asked.

“Usually three or four pints a week,” he said, “When I first started traveling I learned to limit my meals.”

“Do you crave it?” he bristled at this question but answered.

“Yes, it's like having a sweet tooth in a candy shop but not being allowed to touch anything,” he said, “It's why I'm out here. There's no temptation.”

“Can you take blood from animals?” Kara asked.

“Sure but it's not sustainable. Not like blood from humanoid creatures,” he said, “Maybe once it was, but not anymore. Or maybe someday it will be.”

“You said the other day you can smell blood, what does the blood in your cooler smell like? Does it still have a scent?”

“It's not as strong if it was going through someone's veins,” he said, “But yes. My current batch is from people who lived in Oregon. Pine, smoke, and cooked meat are the overwhelming scents. I know that sounds cliché but it's true. Some smell like freshly fallen snow. Usually that means the person spent not only a long time outside in the winter but enjoyed the cold.”

“What do I smell like?” she asked. It was a question she'd been wanting to ask for a while now but wasn't sure how or if she should bring it up. He straightened, becoming stiff and Kara wasn't sure if he'd answer her of if she even wanted to hear it. But he didn't dodge her question and was honest with his answer in a way Kara wasn't prepared for.

“You smell like Krypton,” he said, “Just before it's death. But you also smell like tea with milk and honey. It's like your body is trying to calm itself from the overwhelming memory of your planet's downfall. The scents are intermingling sometimes one is stronger than the other, they're fighting for dominance. At night, the Krypton aspect is much stronger. Your heart beats quicker than too. Earth scientists say there's a certain chemical that is related to fear. This scent was the last thing I remembering before getting into my ship.” He listed the smells that didn't exist on Earth one of which was the perfume her mother wore, it was the last thing she smelled when she left, a final, lingering hug from her mother. She felt wet tears fall down her cheeks and she heard him begin to apologize.

“No,” she said, “I just... I feel so distant from my past, from my mother and father, from what my life used to be. It's weird, but it's like this way I'm still connected to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite her early thoughts on Silas, Kara decided to trust him. He was angry with humans but had no desire to outright attack them, only protect others from them. He wouldn't have gone after Lena that first evening. Had she said no once they left her building she knew he still would have done everything possible to convince her to leave with him. She knew this because when they docked in Hawai'i and met up with his friends, she heard the sound of a fetus's heartbeat. This was another reason why his friend, Hollis, wanted to leave, not just to protect his parents, but to protect his unborn child. His wife, Felicity, was human, she was the one who greeted them first. Kara wanted to ask how she had reacted when she learned he was an alien. But she didn't need to. When they entered the home they lived in she saw her husband and in-laws. They were light blue with grey eyes. They didn't bother wearing image modulators. Kara briefly thought of Lena, of how she believed people should know when they were talking to aliens. But she saw the fear in Hollis' parents eyes, of how worn down they seemed.

Humans had did this to them. She knew humans could be viscous due to their fear of aliens. But these people had no power like her or her cousin. And in the moment she felt like she'd failed as Supergirl. Her job was to protect the people of Earth, not just the humans.

“Hollis,” his mother said, “We told you, we don't want to go with him.” Silas had only stayed for a moment. He returned to his boat, most likely to eat.

“Silas isn't the kind of alien you think he is,” Kara said. She had revealed herself to them but had buttoned up her shirt, not wanting to be spotted as Supergirl.

“We know exactly what kind of alien he is,” her husband said.

“He's a good person. He just wants to help,” Kara said. She explained to them that she and Silas would be staying on the deck of the ship the entire time. They could stay in the cabin the entire time should they choose to. They were still wary and it took Kara nearly two days to convince these people that Silas wasn't a threat. She found herself using the same argument over and over again. It was Felicity who managed to convince them. She was worried about the safety of her unborn child. She was worried how people would view the child. She was worried of how they'd be treated. How long would it be until the people among them saw them as a threat like a handful of tourists did? She was tired of waiting to leave. They had the chance. And Supergirl was here to help them. She'd just saved the entire world recently.

Kara remembered returning from what she thought would be her death. Her sacrifice. Alex had told her to never do something like that again, crying. She was relieved that her sister was safe and Kara was too but she was upset for another reason, at not seeing her parents again. She'd never admit this to her sister or cousin or anyone.

The family would be spending one more night in Hawai'i before they set sail. Silas greeted Kara receiving a nod from Hollis. He was holding a surfboard and she looked at him in confusion.

“You didn't think we'd come to Hawai'i and not go surfing would we?” he asked. He grabbed Kara's hand pulling her out of the cramped two bedroom house. He paid for a rented board and dragged her to a small beach with minimal tourists. She was surprised one existed. He started to paddle out when Kara admitted she'd never been surfing before. She'd seen Alex go surfing. In high school there were the usual trips to the beach. While Alex went out into the water with her friends Kara stayed put on the beach. There was no chance of accidentally using her powers if she just sat on the sand. She wouldn't break a board in two if she stayed away from that athletic skill. And part of her was scared of the water. Argo was not near any type of beach. The feel of the water lapping against her toes wasn't something she found welcoming. At the time she thought drowning was the only way she could die. Had she known the peacefulness of being out on the ocean she'd have left. She might not have become Supergirl. She'd have learned to sail, maybe even had run into Silas. She'd have enjoyed solitude. But even still she could hear her sister and Eliza tell her she needed to live among people. It was no life to live alone, though growing up in Midvale all she wanted was just that. If she couldn't return to Krypton, couldn't live with Clark, she wanted to be left alone. Most parents would see it as typical teenage grumblings but Eliza knew it was more than teenage hormones.

So, when Kara paddled out with Silas and he rambled on about what to do she watched the water. He eventually stopped talking about surfing when he noticed she wasn't listening.

“You've done your job as Supergirl,” he said, “You could retire, I doubt anyone would blame you.”

“And stay here?” she asked.

“It's okay to have a quiet life,” he said, “It's okay to want something different.”

“I love being Supergirl,” she said defensively.

“You need to let yourself be Kara Zor-El too,” he said. It was rare she'd heard someone call her that. Clark occasionally did but usually made sure to use her Earth name.

“Kara Zor-El was left on Krypton. She was stranded in the Phantom Zone for years. She wasn't the one who landed on Earth, that was Kara Danvers,” Kara said. It was something she'd repeated to herself before she went to bed as she got older. It was a mantra, a reminder that Kara Zor-El was gone along with her planet, her family, and her culture.

“She came here,” he said, “She shows herself to the world by wearing a red cape and skirt, by showing her house crest. But she's more than that, isn't she?” She gave him a smile then returned to looking at the water.

“My mother would have loved the ocean,” she said, “Loved the sound it makes.”

“You'd have liked Rann,” he said.

“I thought your planet doesn't like visitors,” she said. He'd told her why he left, despite everyone in his life telling him not too. Outsiders were feared. Dangerous. Harbingers of disease. But after living for a few hundred years on his planet he wanted to see more, know more. So he left and was told not to look back, not to come back.

“Maybe it's changed,” he said, “Not that I'll ever know. Come on, we only have so much daylight left.” Kara wasn't the quickest of learners. She was too hesitant on the board, afraid she'd snap it in half. Eventually she managed to stand a few times. She remembered Alex wanting her to join on early mornings when the beach was empty. She wish she had because it was fun. But she knew at sixteen she'd have gone through a few boards before she was successful at standing.

Kara and Silas ended the night on the beach. She sat with him drinking some cocktail as they watched the sun set.

“When the sun sets does it remind you of Krypton?” Silas asked as the sky became red from the setting sun.

“For a brief moment, when I block out the noise and just focus on the red sky, it does,” she said, “It feels like I'm home in the light of Rao.”

“Was there not city noise where you lived?”

“There was but I hear English being spoken and American music, families watching television and every other noise that's a constant reminder I'm on Earth.”

“But right now it feels like you're on Krypton?” he asked.

“Yeah, for a moment.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hollis's parents were still leery of Silas. They brought their suitcases full of their belongings to his boat in the morning. His dad thanked Silas for what he was doing but it was gruff and clearly forcibly given. Hollis gave Silas a proper thank you and shook his hand then went to go speak to his dad.

Kara helped Silas set sail, having learned how to sail the past week. She was still somewhat unsteady on her feet which he laughed at. With more people on the ship, Kara could hear their whispered conversations below deck, her previous silence gone. She could tune them out with focus as she did the people of National City. But gone was her rest-bite of not worrying about her duties as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. While on the island she'd interviewed Hollis, his parents, and his wife for her story. They obliged knowing the time she was taking to make sure they arrived safely in California. But when she was on the boat before she could talk to Silas about Krypton in a way no one else could really understand. J'onn maybe, but not her cousin, not Alex. And she was still unsure of Mon-El. He was a Daxamite, someone who'd be considered an enemy on Krypton.

Kara sat with Silas above as Hollis's family stayed below.

“So, I take it you don't plan on sleeping to get them home as quick as possible?” Kara asked as the evening grew closer.

“I can go a while without sleep,” he said, “The faster they get to their new home the better.”

“Then I'll stay up with you,” she said.

“You don't have to do that.”

“I don't mind.”

Kara heard every word spoken below deck. The silence was gone. She heard noises come over the radio one night. A warning. There was a storm. He turned it up and looked around. Kara said nothing and flew up. She flew several miles east and west and north and south. She came back soaking wet her eyes wide.

“Help me with the sails,” he said. He grabbed the cushions and followed Kara down into the ship.

“What's going on?” Hollis asked.

“There's a storm coming,” he said, “Everything will be fine.” Kara felt the pulse of energy rush through her. The boat was protected from the elements. The boat could still flip but no one would drown. Though Kara wasn't as surefooted on the boat as Silas at least she wasn't seasick like Hollis's girlfriend, Felicity. However, it could also be morning sickness. Hollis remained with her in the second bedroom while his parents stayed locked in Silas's. Kara sat next to Silas at the table. After a while the voices of the passengers became quiet as they all tried to go to sleep. And in the silence, in the small space, as Kara began to doze off leaning up against Silas she flashed back to her pod.

Her eyes opened and she heard Silas trying to calm her down.

“Kara we're in my boat, we're on Earth, you're okay, you're safe. Kara,” he said, “You're on Earth.”

“Earth, right,” she said looking around the ship.

“My first time stuck in here during a storm, I thought it'd be fine. I thought I'd already gone through hell and back with Cadmus,” he said holding her in his arms enjoying the comforting feel of warmth against him as much as she was, “Then I was in my ship again, alone in the quiet. I remember... I tried to signal your ship. If I couldn't stop being trapped with you the least I could do was let you know you weren't alone, that we weren't alone.”

“When I woke up after the first storm I checked on you. You were in high school, close to graduating. Your picture was in the school paper. It was a prom spread.”

“My dress was dark blue and long sleeved,” Kara said, “I remember trying it on. And I wished the house of El crest was on it. I settled for wearing my mother's necklace. I broke my date's foot.”

“What was a human high school like?” he asked.

“I don't have much to compare it to,” Kara said, “On Krypton when I was a kid I was learning calculus and details of our history beyond what teens learn of their world history here. I had this big test where I had to memorize a lot. Human high school, it was awkward because I was- am an alien. Making friends was difficult. I easily made friends on Krypton. Friends I could trust with anything but here, I was told I couldn't trust anyone with my secret, with the biggest part of my life. I was seen as the orphan girl who's parents died in a tragic fire, not the girl who's entire culture was gone. I wasn't Superman's cousin, I was no one.”

The ship rocked back and forth violently. Kara shut her eyes and took a slow breath. She though the ship might tip over but it didn't.

“Tell me about how you came about getting this boat. You haven't told me that yet,” Kara said.

“I had my ship in pieces in storage. My roommate from when I first arrived occasionally checked in on it from time to time.”

“Roommate?”

“First human I met when arriving. He was was good person,” Silas said, “One of the good ones.”

“Was?”

“I was in a car accident a couple of years ago,” Silas said softly then his voice picked up, “Anyway after Cadmus I returned to the storage unit. I thought about reassembling my ship, going home but then I thought about your cousin. I wanted to help people, but aliens specifically. I'd done a lot of different jobs before Cadmus and stayed at places relatively inexpensive so I had money saved. I bought this boat and with the help of my friend and some of his friends, updated it. I learned how to sail, how to read the stars here, then I left. I went to Alaska first.”

“Alaska?” she asked.

“The girl from Cadmus, Milli, that's where her father lives. Spent some time with him then moved on. And I kept moving. The people I help pay how they can. I wouldn't accept but I know I can only do the work I can if I have funding. And unlike the DEO, the US government won't fund me.”

“No, and honestly I don't know how they'd feeling knowing I was being paid,” Kara said.

“Supergirl is being paid for her work?” he asked gasping.

“I spend a lot more money on food than you do,” Kara said back with a laugh then stopped as the boat jerked again. Using her x-ray vision she could see the wall of water crash over the boat. She tightened her grip on Silas then loosened it when she heard him groan.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“It's okay,” he said, “I'm a quick healer.”

When Kara woke the next morning she was laying on top of Silas. His arms were wrapped around her. She sat up moving away which woke up.

“Shall we see the damage?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, that'd be a good idea,” she said following him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara stood next to Hollis after they docked.

“I wanted to thank you for coming with Silas all this way,” he said, “It means a lot.”

“I'm glad you and Felicity are going to be able to raise your child in a safe environment,” Kara said.

“If it weren't for you and Silas...” he trailed off not wanting to say what could be their reality.

“I am sorry about the pain humans have caused you,” Kara said.

“A few don't determine them in entirety. You've been spending a lot of time with Silas,” he said, “He has his reasons for his distrust. I hope you were able to show him they're not all bad.”

“I think it'll take time,” Kara said.

“You'll have it. Once you become friends with Silas, you're friends for life,” he said.

“We can make our way from here,” Hollis' father said, “Thank you for the safe passage Silas.” He shook his hand then helped his wife off this ship.

“Thanks for everything,” Hollis said after he was the last to remain.

“Call me if you need anything,” Silas said then pulled out a knife, “Before I forget.” He handed it to him.

“Mind carving safe harbor in the bow?” Hollis nodded then took a few minutes to do just that. Then Silas and Kara were alone again. Silas started to sail the boat out to sea.

“So, I take it you'll be heading back now?” he asked once they were far enough from the shore for her to take off without being seen.

“If I stay away much longer and National City will be wondering where Supergirl disappeared to,” she said.

“Why not stay a few more days?” Silas asked, “I can take you back home.”

“I don't know Silas,” she said unsure.

“What about Kara Zor-El?”

“Kara Zor-El was left on Krypton,” Kara said starting her old mantra.

“Kara Zor-El is standing in front of me,” he said but she shook her head.

“Spend a few more days with me,” he said, “Then if Kara Danvers wants to return to National City or Supergirl wants to go back to saving it she can. But I want a few more days with Kara Zor-El.”

He was standing close to her now and the boat jolted forward and Kara stumbled falling into him. He helped steady her.

“Still having trouble with your sea legs?” he asked with a light laugh then more seriously added, “Please stay.”

“Okay,” she said and he lifted her up in a hug swinging her around.

Kara sat watching the sun set with Elliot.

“Why do you insist on calling me Kara Zor-El?” Kara asked.

“You said Kara Zor-El was left on Krypton,” he said, “But you weren't. You survived. Kara Zor-El survived. Not Kara Danvers. Just because you live on Earth doesn't mean that she has to disappear.”

“It's just been easier that way,” Kara said, “Hiding as Kara Danvers is easier. But being Supergirl helps.”

“Have you thought about being Supergirl all the time?”

“Having a human life, a normal life on Earth,” Kara said, “It's balance I need. Like you with your boat. You could buy an RV van and travel across the country and help aliens that way, help more quicker. But you take time for yourself between each save. You have balance in your life too.”

“I never thought of it that way,” he said, “Never thought of it as a balance.”

“I didn't know how much I needed it until I became Supergirl, until I embraced my Kryptonian side.”

“Do you ever think you'll go back?” Kara asked after a while.

“If it gets too dangerous to live here I might find someplace new. R'ann is my birthplace and will always be home but I doubt I'll ever be welcome back there. I know it's different for you.”

“There's no changing the past,” she said, “Kryptonians were all about moving forward. I spent years mourning the loss of... everything. I'm finally moving forward. Supergirl is helping me do that.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” he asked.

“Convince? I'm not trying to convince anyone. Supergirl has finally helped me... be me. I can't explain it.”

“You don't have to,” he said and Kara scoffed.

“Okay, Dracula,” she said. He laughed at the joke but Kara knew had it come from anyone else he wouldn't have taken it so lightly. After another hour Silas brought out a deck of cards. They moved down below deck and sat on Silas' bed.

“Any Kryptonian card games?” he asked. Kara nodded and removed the face cards but kept in the jokers as wilds.

“It's called awake,” she said, “It's kind of like gold fish mixed with war.” She explained the rules to a game she hadn't played in over a decade. Silas easily picked up the rules. Hank had no time for games, Alex no patience, and she never saw her cousin enough.

Kara watched as Silas became fidgety near the end of their third round. His cards kept slipping from his hands. His eyes wouldn't focus on her when she spoke to him like they'd had the entire trip. It took her longer to figure out what was going on then it should have. He hadn't had anything to drink in over a week.

“Silas,” she said softly.

“Silas!” she said raising her voice when he said didn't respond.

“You need to drink,” she said.

“I- I'm fine,” he said.

“No, no you're not,” she said remembering him telling her how much blood he drank. And he'd spent the last week hardly sleeping. He hadn't taken a moment to take a breath until yesterday.

“Okay,” he said starting to move off the bed but Kara shoved him back down.

“No, you need more than a pint,” she said, "I can get it for you."

“Kara, what I have is supposed to last me a while. I don't- I don't know when-” he said his words starting to slur.

“Take mine,” Kara said.


	7. Chapter 7

“Take mine,” she repeated moving her hair behind her, making sure he had easy access to her neck. Instead of placing his lips on her neck he pressed them against hers. The kiss was tentative as if he was unsure it was welcome. But then Kara kissed him back, looping her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer against his body and she opened her mouth slightly. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She felt his hands around her waist, his hands against her skin as her coverup lifted slightly. His lips traveled along her jaw then to her neck.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kara said breathy as he lied her down, “Take as much as you need.” She barely registered his body on top of hers as she felt a sharp pain as his fangs pierced her neck and she let out a gasp. Her body tensed in surprise. His teeth went deeper and she felt his lip on her neck moving slightly. But the pain dissipated and she felt her body begin to relax as he drank her blood. She closed her eyes as the room began to spin, instead of rock back and forth. She wondered, as the blood was being drained from her body, if this is what it felt like to be drunk. She tried to think of the chemical used to describe how she felt... serotonin. She didn't care where she was or what was going on.

But she wasn't entirely sure where she was and why the room was moving. There was someone next to her. No, on top of her. There was someone kissing her neck. Was this what the make-out sessions she missed in high school like? No, she wasn't kissing this person's neck or lips. Then she felt something sharp, she remembered what it was. It wasn't a needle but someone's teeth. It was Silas' teeth. He was drinking her blood. His teeth were in her neck, taking the blood from her veins.

Then they weren't. Kara heard Silas gasp, as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time. Kara wasn't sure how long it'd been. She felt the bed shift beneath her as he laid down next to her. She sat up and Silas was up with her his hand on her shoulder.

“You might be superhuman but it's probably not best to move so quickly,” he said about to gently push her down. She ran her fingers on her neck, the bite completely gone.

“The sun, I need to get to the sun,” Kara said slowly standing up. Silas looped his arm around her waist as if to keep her up. She wasn't unsteady on her feet despite him thinking she would be. He tightened his grip as she took a few steps forward. The edges of her vision were blurry but she kept moving. He didn't pick her up, though she suspected he wanted to.

He sat her down on the cushioned bench that was across from the wheel. But the moment the rays of the sun hit her skin she felt more alert, she felt her powers, her strength. He sat next to her on the bench. He looked at her neck, his bite mark completely gone.

“How much did you drink?” she asked after what was probably an hour. She noticed the sun in the east was slowly rising over the horizon.

“A little more than a quart,” he said, “I shouldn't need anything to drink for several weeks.”

“Good,” she said then waited a moment before she asked her next question, “What did I taste like?”

“It sounds weird but I could taste the sun in your blood, the warmth, the life,” he said, “When I tasted the first drop if your blood, I felt warm, felt welcomed. But... I could also taste the sorrow in your life, the grief you've felt, just like I could smell it. It was bittersweet, like dark chocolate. The warmth, your warmth- it was as if the bittersweet chocolate had been made into hot chocolate.”

“So, I tasted sweet?” she asked.

“There was something in the middle, I- think it must have been a meal you had on Krypton. It was definitely protein based, savory. Then I was hit with- despair,” he said and went on to explain the meal. It was a type of soup, her favorite, one her mother made several times for her. It was her favorite meal Alura had made. She made it to congratulate her when she passed large exams, or when she came home crying, or when she was sick. It was a constant in her life on Krypton.

“It was a soup,” Kara said, “My mother made it all the time. When I first arrived here, I tried to explain it to Eliza. I had a rough day, all those early days were so difficult. So, Eliza wanted to make me dinner. But she didn't understand the meal. She tried, she tried so hard to replicate it. I ate it all but I couldn't lie, though I tried. I didn't think I'd ever talk to someone who knew what that meal was like.”

“That's something I miss about Rann,” he said, “The food.” Kara looked confused and he continued.

“The blood was mixed into meals. Most of the blood had a bland taste because it didn't just come from one person but multiple. There was no overall taste. So we would combine it with food, make it into meals.” There was so much she had yet to learn about his culture, he shared bits and pieces because like her, he had said goodbye to it so long ago.

“The food on Earth is amazing,” Kara said, “Chinese food, Thanksgiving dinner, donuts, and ice cream but-”

“It's not the comfort food you had growing up,” he said understanding.

“I remember when I first got here, when I realized that Krypton was gone, after I absorbed the fact I'd never see my parents again, was I would never see my planet again and there was no one I knew who could understand what that felt like. There wasn't even anyone I could really talk to about what it was like to be alien. My cousin has no memory of Krypton. He doesn't know, like we do, what's it's like to be from a different planet. Now I'm friends with someone from Mars who know what it's like to lose your culture, your way of life.”

“I thought about going back,” he said, “After Cadmus.”

“It was certainly dangerous enough, like you said... why stay?”

“That little girl. Everyone in her family, except her father, was killed by them. I can't fight them, not like you, but I can protect other aliens. If I had left when I thought about it, I don't know what would have come of the families I've been able to help. A lot of it was helping them into hiding before the image modulators came out. They would live amongst their own kind in run down apartment buildings, or in corners of unsafe neighborhoods, it wasn't great but I helped make sure they were away from prying eyes.”

“They shouldn't have to hide.”

“But they do... we do,” he said. Kara knew he was right. She could never tell the world that Kara Danvers was alien. She was too scared to and she hated admitting it. Silas reached up and touched her neck, still stunned his bite mark was completely gone. There wasn't even a scar. He then touched her earlobe where there was an earring.

“Done when I was an infant,” she said, “I was supposed to get a second piercing when I turned sixteen... at least on Krypton, then a third here once I married.” She reached up touching the helix part of her ear. Silas pushed her hair back and Kara turned to face him better. Though the sun was going down she could still clearly see him. He moved closer and placed his lips to hers. Again, they were tentative but for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be rated M but the following chapter will be the end of Kara and Silas' journey. And I will write more that take place throughout the show, for example chapter 9 will take place early season 3 and so on.


	8. Chapter 8- Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M. You can skip this chapter and there will be no change in the story.

She kissed him back slow and just as unsure as he was. He moved his hands to her waist. She felt him lay her against the bench as he continued to kiss her. His hands touched beneath her cover which had moved above her waist and she placed her hands beneath his shirt. He stopped kissing her, only for a brief moment, sitting up to remove his shirt. She removed her cover up. Then he returned to kissing her. He moved his lips down her jawline as his hands moved farther up her abdomen. His fingers stopped at the base of her swim top not moving to the back to untie it, not moving under the cups either. He just stopped.

“What's wrong?” she asked propping herself up on her elbow as he sat up.

“Are you sure you...” he began to say, “We barely know each other.”

“You're one of the few people who knows who I am, what I am,” she said, “You've been to Krypton, you know what it's like to be an outcast, to hide, to be in fear because you're different. And you want to help people who've been hurt because they've experienced the same pain.”

He reached out and pulled the string that had slipped over her shoulder. Her top fell revealing her breasts. He looked at her then placed his hand on the back of her neck. He kissed her again, this time with surety. He bit her lip breaking the skin, tasting her blood as it touched his tongue. Then he moved his lips to her neck.

He didn't pierce her neck like last time. Instead he trailed his lips lower along her collar bone.

She felt the cushion of the bench as he laid her back. Kara let out a moan as he moved his lips to her breast. She felt him move her top out of the way, throwing it somewhere on the boat.

“Silas,” she gasped as he continued to suck her breasts. He was careful not to bite knowing his how sharp his teeth were. Her breathing evened out as he stopped and moved his lips lower. The bottom of her swimsuit was in his way. He placed his thumbs under the band and inched them down. He removed them completely and threw them in the direction of the top. He turned back to Kara completely naked before him. Kara felt her cheeks warm.

“What is it?” he asked stopping.

“I- I've never-” she stuttered.

“I promise to be gentle,” he said, “Unless you want to stop.” He grabbed a blanket about to hand it to her.

“No! No! I mean- I,” she stuttered again then took a breath, “I'm just nervous but I do want to... I-” Silas kissed her.

“Thank you,” she said and he laughed before placing his lips on hers again. He then trailed his lips down her jaw then her neck and to her collarbone. She felt his lips in between the valley of her breasts before he took one into his mouth. Kara moaned surprised at the pleasure her body found at being touched in this way. While he sucked on one breast he fondled the other with his fingers. Then he spread her legs out further as he kissed down her abdomen. She was wet for him and he took a finger running it over her folds.

“Ahhh,” she moaned lifting her hips closer to him. But he still just rubbed his fingers over the folds and he could feel her becoming impatient. Then he inserted two fingers.

“Silas,” she moaned as he curled his fingers inside of her. He removed them and replaced them with his tongue. She let out another moan as he pleasured her. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and gently entered her. He moved in and out of her several times moaning then before he could release he removed himself. He kissed her womanhood as he heard her moan his name over and over. He continued on for a while, pleasured in hearing her say his name as she orgasmed. Then he returned to kissing her as he ran his hands along her body.

“You can stay and travel with me,” he said as they watched the sunrise several hours later, his hands looped around her waist. She leaned up against him.

“I can't. I have to continue protecting National City. Maybe, one day, years from now, I'll join you. But until them you'll have to visit me.”

“Maybe we could continue this,” he said kissing her neck moving his hands beneath the cover up she was wearing now.

“Maybe,” she said a smile on her lips as he removed her cover up and pleasured her once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara let Silas help her off the boat as the reached the dock in the harbor of National City. She spotted Alex and Lena watching. She could hear them too. Lena was curious about Silas and Alex was giving minimal information.

“It's just a fling,” she said and watched as Silas reached down to kiss Kara.

“Are you sure about that?” Lena asked. Kara took a small step back feeling his hand on her cheek.

“Are you certain you can't come with me?” he asked.

“My place is here, just as yours is- everywhere else,” Kara replied, “Don't forget to stop by and say hello everyone once in a while.”

“Maybe I'll take you out on an actual dinner,” he joked, “I could bring you to meet some more of my friends. Have an authentic dinner from Pluto perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” she said turning to see her sister and friend, “I should go.”

“Of course,” he said, “Could you do one more thing for me?”

“What is it?” she asked as he handed her a small pocket knife.

“Write safe harbor in Kryptonese on the hull?”

“If others weren't watching I wouldn't need this knife,” she said kneeling down to write the name of the boat on it's hull. She ran her fingers over the language only she could understand now. But it gave her comfort to know a piece of her culture was here for everyone to see. She then carved the famous S that everyone on Earth was so used to seeing. She handed the pocket knife back to him.

“So, where are you off to next?”

“Gold Coast, got an email earlier this morning from some friends,” he said.

“I hope you have safe travels,” she said.

“If you ever find someone in need of safe harbor you know who to call for,” he said. Kara nodded then hugged him one last time. She went and stood next to her sister and Lena as she watched him sail away.

“You aren't going to go with him?” Lena asked after a moment.

“No, my home is here,” she said, “Living on a boat isn't for me.”

“You never did manage to find your sea legs when we went out onto the water as kids,” Alex said then, “Are you okay? I know you and him-”

“We've chosen different paths,” Kara said, “I have an article to write. I should be getting home.”

Over the next several Alex asked Kara about what happened the past few weeks but she gave few details. Alex tried to pull out more information but eventually stopped bothering her sister. This would be something she'd never know all the details about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters but they won't be directly taking place after this one. The next chapter takes place in the first episode of season 3. Another will take place right at the end of season 3. As for the others I haven't decided when they'll be taking place. If there are any episodes you want me to write Silas into, please leave a comment, and I'll try to write it. Thanks for reading and I'll be updating soon!


	10. Season 3 Episode 1

Hearing a knock at the door, Alex opened it to find Silas as Kara swiftly changed from her uniform to regular clothes. Alex stood in the doorway seeing the man that Kara had sailed with months ago. She knew they corresponded but didn't know much more than that. Her sister was still stingy with the details. And Alex knew she would be about whatever would happen now. Kara didn't have to say that she wanted a moment alone with him.

“I'll go and pick us up a pizza,” Alex said leaving the apartment. She gave the pale man one last look before heading down the hallway.

Kara motioned for him to sit on her sofa and joined him She took him in having not seen him in nearly a year. They'd emailed back and forth but recently she hadn't checked her email. She'd been too busy.

“So, you came all the way from Australia?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. He'd showered and was clean but something was off.

“When was the last time you had something to drink?” she asked.

“When was the last time you took a breath?” he asked. She frowned.

“You sound like my sister,” she said, “I'm a superhero, I don't need to take a breath. But you need something to drink.”

“I'm fine,” he said, “And everyone, regardless of their superpowers need to pause once in a while.”

“You aren't fine, Silas,” Kara said, “You look like you're going to pass out any second.”

“I can go a while without a little blood,” he said but she remembered what happened last time he went without it. She recalled his teeth breaking her skin and then she thought about what they'd done afterwards. She got off the couch and went into her closet. She grabbed the lead lined box hidden behind extra blankets and brought it back out into her living room.

“What's that?” he asked about the box as she placed an empty glass next to it.

“What's left of Krypton. There was a meteor shower that my cousin brought with him,” Kara said opening the box. The green glow that the small piece of kryptonite emitted filled the apartment. Kara recoiled in pain at the sight of it.

“Why do you have a piece of kryptonite?” he asked knowing full well what it did to her and her cousin.

“It's a piece of Krypton,” she said, “My sister doesn't know I have it and she can't know, not ever.”

“What are you going to-” but he stopped talking as she removed it from the box and placed it against her arm.

“Stop!” he said reaching out to take the rock away from her.

“You need something to drink, Silas,” she said letting out a hiss of pain as she cut her skin. Her blood began to drip down her arm and onto the coffee table. She then placed her arm above the glass letting her blood fill it up. As the blood neared the top she closed the lid on the lead lined box, hiding the kryptonite inside. Then the cut was gone and all that remained was a few droplets of blood on her skin. She grabbed the glass of her blood and offered it to Silas. He took it and downed it in one gulp.

Kara could already see some color returning to her friend's cheeks but he still didn't look like he'd had when she first met him months ago. She fought touching the side of her neck knowing she'd offer herself to him later tonight after Alex had returned home.

“So, I've had something to drink,” he said, “Now I want to talk about you. How are you doing?” “I'm fine,” she sighed standing up going to return the kryptonite to her closet, “I did what I had to. I saved Earth.”

“For the second time,” he said, “You can take a breath. Take a vacation.”

“I can't just take a vacation Silas. People need me and need me now. I can't travel to people by boat and make them wait. I can help more people than-” She stopped herself. He helped how he could, did more than most aliens could. If she couldn't fly she'd be in the same situation.

“I'm helping as many people as I can. I can't rest,” Kara said, “The people of Earth need me.”

“You want to know what happened after the Daxamites attacked Earth?” he asked, “The aliens I'd been working with, ones who wanted to continue work I was doing helping aliens, were attacked. Their office was destroyed. Aliens died Kara. I had friends who died. They came here so they'd be safe. But they aren't.”

“Silas, I'm sorry,” she said, “I didn't know.”

“I came here because I was worried about you. I've been listening to the news. I know that Supergirl is being seen nearly twenty-four seven. I know it takes a while for me to get places but I spend a long time in one place then I move elsewhere. But between then I use the time to unwind. I know I can't save everyone. Kara, you can't save-”

“But I have, twice, as you pointed out,” she said.

“Then take a minute,” he said, “You've done so much, you deserve a minute to yourself.”

“If I take a minute-”

“Earth will be fine,” he said, “They were fine before Supergirl. They'll be okay if-”

“If I quit?”

“You could if you wanted,” he said, “But I was going to suggest take a break. I'm heading to Juneau if you wanted to come.”

“What are you going to Juneau for?” she asked.

“The parents of that girl, the one from Cadmus, it's where they live. I visit them once a year. Her birthday is coming up, she'd have been sixteen. Maybe have a boyfriend, in her school's band, or on the tennis team, or maybe she'd be the student who lived in the library acing all of her exams. But she'd have had a life. And we honor what could have been.”

“Silas, I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Kara said becoming more aware of who she wasn't helping, “But you don't need to worry about Cadmus anymore.”

“I still have friends who died. Just because one organization is quiet at the moment doesn't mean that there aren't others who fear aliens like us.”

“I know,” Kara said, “I'm sorry. I need to stay here. A lot has happened in the last year. I've had to make some difficult... choices. It's showed me that my place is here, more than anything, being Supergirl is so important. Supergirl is who I am now.”

“You mean it's a part of you,” he said but she shook her head aware she was about to have the same argument she'd been having with Alex.

“No, it's who I am. Supergirl protects people. Not Kara Danvers.”

“What about Kara Zor-El?”

“She died with Krypton,” Kara said.

“No she didn't. She was with me on my boat. She wrote safe harbor on it's hull. She's the woman I was with. Not Supergirl.”

“Silas, I've changed in the last year,” Kara said.

“So, you've left your old self behind? How can you honor your family, your people and your planet if you leave Kara Zor-El behind?”

“Honor? What would you know about honoring your people? You can go back! You can return if you really wanted. Honor them by being with them!” He did not recognize the woman before him. She was angry but he could see the sadness in her eyes. She'd lost something of importance to her.

“I honor my people by helping those who have lost everything,” he said, “And I'm proud of the choices I've made. I've helped keep other aliens safe. Leaving my planet wasn't easy but I don't forget those left behind. The people I've helped here know my name. They know I'm an alien and they know where I'm from. You wear a cape and do the same but if you push Kara Danvers, push Kara Zor- El, aside then what does that symbol on your chest mean? You carved it on my boat to let others know it's where they can receive help.”

“I know what my family crest means,” she said.

“But if you wish to leave them in your past, then why wear it?” Alex opened the door. She'd tried waiting until it was a better time to enter as she'd stood outside listening to the pair argue for the last several minutes.

“I'm not leaving my family in my past,” Kara said.

“But you are,” Alex said placing the pizza down, “You said Kara Danvers was a mistake. If she was a mistake that means Eliza and I are too. You became Kara to have a chance at a normal life. Wouldn't your mother want that? You get to have a normal life along with saving Earth. Your life with us wasn't a mistake.”

“Alex, that's not what I meant when I said that Kara Danvers was a mistake.”

“Isn't it?” Alex asked, “I know that you've had a difficult last few weeks. I've been trying to let you mourn but pushing yourself to your limits isn't healthy.”

“A bullet can't pierce my skin,” Kara scoffed, “Health isn't an issue for me.”

“I didn't mean physical health, Kara,” Alex said. Kara stepped back. Kryptonians were cold and often seen as ruthless. Mental health wasn't something addressed back on her home world. Ever. She thought about avoiding her sister's pitying look. But looked up knowing her eyes were cold.

“I'm fine!” Kara snapped her voice low then instantly regretted it seeing the hurt look on her sister's face.

“I'm going to go,” Alex said, “Silas.” He gave a nod.

“Alex, wait-” Kara said but her sister was already gone. She could have gone after her. Stopped her before she reached the end of the hall. But she let her go and sat back down on the couch. The smell of her favorite pizza now filled the apartment. Kara felt the cushion next to her give as Silas sat down.

“Earth humans are the only species I've come across that care about psychology,” Silas said.

“If we focused on that... aspect of our lives,” Silas continued, “We-”

“We'd go mad,” Kara said, “Distraction is the only thing helping me through life on Earth. I don't know how you can manage weeks alone on your boat.”

“My people are still alive, my planet is still circling it's sun,” he said, “And I've learned to enjoy the solace. You've spent the last decade with constant noise. It would take you more than a few weeks to learn to live with it like I have.”

“Do you have nightmares? About Cadmus?”

“Sometimes,” he said, “I have more recently because of what happened to my friends and because of failing to save her.”

“What was her name? You never said.”

“Taya,” he said the waited a long moment before continuing, “Do you have nightmares about Krypton?”

“Not so much anymore. It's easier, in a way, it being gone. I don't think I'd have survived growing up here knowing I was stuck with no way home to my parents. Knowing that we were separated forever. I dream about my mom. I can feel her touch. Then I wake up and I remember.”

“I don't blame you- not wanting to face all of it,” he said.

“Being Supergirl... I get to be separate from everything about my human life. And I get to help so many people. I can't step away from that.”

“You can't hide from your past forever,” he said.

“I'm not,” Kara said, “I'm focusing on the present and what I can do now.”

“We don't talk about mental health because it can be well, overwhelming,” he said then hurried as he saw the look on Kara's face, “I'm not saying we talk about everything that's overwhelming. I'm suggesting we take a breather from everything. That we forget about being alien and that we aren't human. I'm suggesting we, specifically you, take a minute to just exist. Not as Supergirl but as Kara. Just Kara.”

“Silas, I-”

“Just come with me, you can fly back afterwards.”

“Like that worked last time,” Kara said again noting his pale appearance. She went to pull her hair back. She was looking for a hair tie when Silas spoke up again.

“You should go find your sister.” Kara knew he was right and she could hear that Alex was only a couple of blocks away. Kara let her hair fall back over her shoulders.

“I guess proper introductions would be a good idea,” Kara said knowing she was also going to apologize to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will still be taking place at the start of season three and there will be some later on where he officially meets Lena. Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been playing around with writing a "vampire-esque" alien for a while. Unlike the rest of my Supergirl stories this one will be fairly short, around ten chapters. I'll be uploading the next chapter every Wednesday. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
